Flower Meets Geist
"Flower Meets Geist" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in March. Jeffygeist is plotting to kill Sunny Funny. How will his plan work though? Script WARNING: The story might have swearing it. It starts off with Jeffygeist looking at the town of Pensacola. Jeffygeist: Finally! Away from the void! Now... Muhahahahaha! This is gonna be so much fun over here! He is seen looking around for his first victim to kill. Jeffygeist: Now let's see... It then shows to his left: Sunny Funny harvesting her crops. Jeffygeist does not see him until he looks to his left. Jeffygeist: Ahhh yes! My first victim! A helpless little flower! Muhahahahaha!! He then sneaks behind a bush stalking her. Jeffygeist: (Breaks the fourth wall) Every single villain needs to know their strategy! Sunny Funny is seen going to her house unnoticed that she is being stalked on. Jeffygeist is seen looking through a window. Jeffygeist: Heh heh! I'll just lure her out! He is seen going to the front door. He places some dirt at the welcome mat with a string attached to it while he hides behind a corner. Jeffygeist: Flowers love dirt! (Laughs) Quickly, he knocks on the door and hides. Sunny Funny answers the door to see dirt on the mat. Sunny Funny: For me?? Why they shouldn't have! When she is about to grab the dirt, it then goes a few blocks back. Sunny Funny: What the? She tries to reach for it but it keeps getting pulled back. Sunny Funny: Hmmm... She then sees the string attached to it. She then goes to her house and comes back with a dynamite in her hand. Quickly, she grabs it, takes the dirt, ignites the dynamite and places it on the string as it is seen getting pulled back. Jeffygeist: I think I got her! When he pulls it back, he sees the dynamite. Jeffygeist: Oh shi-- It explodes in his face. The next scene shows Jeffygeist's face all grey. Jeffygeist: Hmmm... serves me right... should have known better... I never knew that was a smart species of a flower... He looks through the window to see Sunny Funny cooking breakfast. Jeffygeist: Hmm! That gives me an idea! He grabs a poisoned mushroom. Jeffygeist: Good thing I always keep these in my void homeland! He then looks through the window sinisterly while Sunny Funny leaves to use the washroom. Jeffygeist: Now's my chance! He then sneaks from the window and drops the mushroom into the food. He then hides behind a table with a evil smile. Sunny Funny then comes back ready to get the food on a plate. Sunny Funny: Hmmm... I don't know if I'm gonna eat right now... maybe I'll just wait for midnight! Jeffygeist hears this and his face grows wide shocked. Sunny Funny leaves the kitchen. Jeffygeist: OOOOOOOOO!!!! He then grabs the food and throws it on the floor in anger. The next scene shows Jeffygeist inside the house. Jeffygeist: What can I do to get that no good for nothing nuisance? Hmmm... He then sees the bathroom. Jeffygeist: Ah ha! Perfect! I can booby trap the bathroom! He is seen going into the bathroom and loud noises are heard. He then comes out of the bathroom. Jeffygeist: Perfect! Muhahahahaha! He then hides around a corner. AsphaltianOof is seen going into the bathroom. AsphaltianOof: Oh boy! That McDonald's is giving me a heavy stomach ache! Jeffygeist sees him entering the bathroom. Jeffygeist: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Locked, he is seen trying to open the door. Jeffygeist: NOOO COME OUT OF THE-- It suddenly causes a massive explosion causing objects to fly all over the place. Jeffygeist is seen in the next scene covered with wood. Sunny Funny: What's going o-- She sees Jeffygeist. Sunny Funny: (Gasp) INTRUDER!! Jeffygeist: Why you no dirty good for nothing PIECE OF-- Sunny Funny: AHHHHHH!! She runs off. Jeffygeist: GET BACK HERE YOU!! He starts chasing Sunny Funny and she hides in a closet. Jeffygeist: NOW I GOTCHA!! He breaks a hole into the closet and reaches his hand in it. Sunny Funny is seen inside terrified. She then gets an idea. She is seen holding a tomato and puts some pink pedals on it. Sunny pokes Jeffygeist's hand. Jeffygeist: Ah ha! She pokes his hand again and then gives him the tomato which he accidentally squeezes. Jeffygeist terrified hears this and starts sweating. Jeffygeist: (Gulp) He pulls his hand out to see red along with some pedals. Jeffygeist: I-(Gulp) I crushed her... He then puts his head on the wall. Jeffygeist: I did a bad thing... I crushed her! (Cries) I crushed her! I killed her! (Cries louder) He is seen going distraught over Sunny's "death" as the screen fades out and goes to the next one. It shows Jeffygeist holding some white flowers with dirt all over it. Jeffygeist: Flowers... (sobs) rest in piece... poor little flower! Sunny then comes out of the closet unharmed. Sunny Funny: For me? Ohh you darling you! She kisses Jeffygeist on the mouth which angers him. Jeffygeist: OOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Spits everywhere) He then gets close contact with Sunny. Jeffygeist: Flower... I came here to destroy Pensacola, and I'm not leaving until I do! Sunny Funny: Then what are you doing in my house?! Jeffygeist: YOU, are my first victim! Sunny Funny: Oh... ok... SO LONG!! She leaves while Jeffygeist is seen with a shocked face. Jeffygeist: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!! He is seen chasing Sunny Funny outside. She quickly hides in a hole on the ground. Jeffygeist: COME OUT FROM THERE YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING-- Sunny Funny fingers comes out poking Jeffygeist in the eyes. Jeffygeist: OUCH! That does it! I am coming in there! He jumps into the hole. Jeffygeist: Now I finally got you! Where are you gonna go now? Sunny Funny however is seen outside from the hole. Sunny Funny: Hey! Are you down there? Jeffygeist: Yeah I am! Sunny Funny: Ok then! She grabs a shovel and starts covering the hole up with dirt. She walks off humming. However, Jeffygeist is seen right next to her covered in dirt. Jeffygeist: You thought you outsmarted me huh?! Sunny Funny: Oops! (Giggles) Jeffygeist: You stupid... dirty little! Sunny quickly zips off and hides in a tree. Jeffygeist: Hahaha! Now I have you where I want you! He is seen grabbing some dynamite and filling up the tree. Jeffygeist: Imma blow that flower up to smithereens! I'm gonna murder her up! After filling up the tree, he ignites the lines and covers his ears. Sunny however escapes the tree and gives a dynamite to Jeffygeist. Sunny Funny: Here! I think this belongs to you. Jeffygeist: Oh uh, it does! Thanks! Sunny Funny: Your welcome! She leaves without another word. Jeffygeist is seen waiting for the bombs to explode but then notices his stupidity. Jeffygeist: You gotta be kidding me you mother-- Everything explodes causing him to fly. Jeffygeist: Well... I guess I'm gonna destroy Virginia instead... He crashes into Sunny Funny's house and interrupts Buckaroo, Heart Head, Skulldozer, AsphaltianOof, Azaz, Mouse and Zulzo's TV time. Buckaroo: What the?! Skulldozer: Who is this little intruder?? AsphaltianOof: Let's get him! Others: YEAH! Jeffygeist: Ohhh noo! He runs off while the seven are seen chasing him and it quickly fades out. -------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------- Trivia * This is the second time Jeffygeist appears in a MarioFan2009 story. * The ending would be continued in Of Geist and Cat. Category:From 2019 Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program